Logan (Fear)
Logan is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the co-owner of the Wittington's Denim Company and the former partner of Clayton. He serves as the primary antagonist of the whole of Season 5. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Texas Nothing is known about Logan's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He lived somewhere in rural Texas, where he met Clayton. Together, they became owners of Wittington's Denim Company. Post-Apocalypse While Clayton and some of the other truckers desired to help people, Logan did not agree with Clayton's charitable nature, and left the factory at some point, founding his own group. Season 5 "Here to Help" Logan sends a message to Morgan's group asking for help and claiming his place got surrounded. Following the group crashing on an unknown territory, Logan calls Morgan to ask him what happened and is told that they are coming to help him. However, when the group arrives at the truck stop they find the place empty. Sometime later, Logan arrives at the denim factory. He heads inside and finds supplies, beds, movie requests, and Althea's tapes. He sends his crew to the front gate, armed with guns, to force the rest of the group to leave the factory and take their boxes with them. Logan then calls Morgan from a radio and says he is the "L" in "C&L" which is the logo on all of the trucking equipment. He admits he never shared Clayton's world view and he made them fly to the furthest truck stop he knew of so they could take over without a fight. Alicia reminds him they crashed a plane to help him and Logan says he is just trying to reclaim what's his instead of hurting them. He cuts off communication and walks away. "Is Anybody Out There?" In a flashback, Logan responds to Morgan's radio calls for help. In the present, he examines the lid of a box with Clayton's motto on it before receiving a call from Doris. She and Logan's Crew confront Logan, having torn apart the factory in search of something that he promised them but they can't find. The group demands to know what they are looking for, threatening that the next hole they dig will be for Logan's body. A while later, Sarah returns to the factory to find Logan, sporting a black eye, leaving. He tells Sarah that she can have the place and Sarah asks for his help to use his convoy to light a runway for the returning plane of Morgan's group. Logan refuses to help and Sarah shares the story of how she stole Clayton's truck and the regrets she has every day from her actions. Sarah insists that Logan will also regret what he has done if he doesn't help them, but Logan leaves, unmoved. That night, as Morgan talks to a woman calling for help over the radio, Logan interjects and arrives alone to talk. Confronted by the angry group at gunpoint, Logan tells them that they need to listen to him if they want to help the woman on the radio. Logan explains that the hurricane and the general state of the world are causing problems, making it so that people can't get where they need to go anymore and it's only going to get worse. Clayton knew it was going to happen and set some people up to cultivate a resource to help rectify the situation. Gasoline is going bad and Clayton wrote down the location of his place in his journal. Logan had thought he could find the journal at the factory, but he was wrong about that. Luciana confirms that they have the journal and Logan states that if they give it to him, he can take them to the place. Logan states that his convoy would kill them all if they knew he was there and, with a look at Sarah, tells them he has things he has to make up for too. ''"You want to help people? Help me find it. Or they're gonna beat us to it," ''Logan tells them, suggesting they find the location first. "Leave What You Don't" Logan will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Logan has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Here to Help" *"Is Anybody Out There?" *"Leave What You Don't" de:Logan (Fear) Category:Texas Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Wittington's Denim Company Category:Leaders Category:Bandits Category:Alive